


KMTS

by notsugarandspice



Series: We Aim to Please [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, POV Richie Tozier, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reddie, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsugarandspice/pseuds/notsugarandspice
Summary: Richie wakes up to find Eddie eagerly waiting for him.





	KMTS

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies if this has errors. Inspiration struck me but not the desire to edit thoroughly. My eyes hurt. 
> 
> Please enjoy ;)

Richie opens the door to the bathroom, and a sticky scent of vanilla envelops him. It’s insanely warm inside, the hot air sticking to his skin instantly. He closes the door behind him and turns to face the tub, a bottle of wine still in hand.

He sees Eddie sit up and look at him, leaning his head on the forearm sideways. _God? Are you there? What kind of joke is this? Is he gonna disappear?_ Chest tight and heart beating at the speed of light he makes his way towards the tub at the end of the room, sitting down on the heels of his feet right in front of Eddie’s face.

And it’s not like he didn’t know that Eddie was beautiful – he was obsessed with him since before he knew what wanting someone was, but he looked almost _ethereal._ With those pretty brown curls that just started growing out, freckles with specks of sweat from the hot water, and eyes twinkling from the perspiration of the room, or something else, Richie didn’t know.

“Sleep well?” asks Eddie, searching Richie’s face.

“I think you sucked the life out of me, Eds,” says Richie chuckling, leaning closer to kiss Eddie’s nose.

Eddie’s cheeks redden a little, and he smiles goofily. “I hope that’s not true.” He straightens and makes grabby hands for the bottle.

Richie hands it to him, and he drinks for a while, watching Richie’s face. “What?” he asks eventually. 

“You’re unbelievable, that’s what.” Richie stands up from his spot on the floor and takes his shirt off, walking over to the toiler. “Turn around,” he asks Eddie, gesturing to the toilet with his finger.

“No,” says Eddie, putting both elbows on the side of the tub and putting his chin on the hands.

“I’m not peeing in front of you.” Richie crossed his arms, but his bladder was about to explode.

“You came in my mouth a couple of hours ago. How is this worse, please tell me?”

“I don’t know.” Richie furrows his brows and goes over to Eddie again, drawing the curtain over the length of the tub. 

“Hey!” squeals Eddie, drawing it back.

Richie rolls his eyes and laughs before standing sideways with his back to Eddie, letting his boxers drop to the ankles.

“Nice view,” says Eddie, and Richie can _feel_ the other’s eyes on his ass.

“Stop looking at my ass while I’m peeing, weirdo.” He could hear Eddie pick the wine bottle back up, and he used the opportunity to purge quickly.

He threw the boxers to the corner of the room and went to the light switch to dim the lights a little. _Why the fuck not?_

“Setting the mood, Tozier?” Eddie’s left leg is now propped up on the edge of the tub, and his left arm is lost under the murky water.

“Oh, the mood _has_ been set with you before my dad even nutted.” Richie made his way to the tub and stepped in.

“Ew, that’s fucking disgusting.” Eddie’s face scrunched up in that adorable way Richie likes. _Cute, cute, cute!_

“You love it, _baby_.” He accentuated the last word with more warmth than he thought he was capable of. Richie slid down on the opposite side of the tub, his legs on either side of Eddie.

“Don’t call me ‘baby’. I hate that.” Richie sees that he means it but Eddie it too busy getting comfortable between the tall legs, putting them on top of his own eventually.

“So it this gonna be a _thing?_ ” asks Richie, hope laced through his voice. 

“A _thing?_ ” asks Eddie, raising an eyebrow and trailing his smooth fingers over Richie’s calves. The touch is so soft and slow, but it resonates in the tall man’s crotch instantly.

“You know… Like, are we ever doing this again? Once you leave?” Richie’s practically begging for the right answer now.

“Do you want to?” asks Eddie straightening out a little, revealing his tan toned chest. _Christ._

“Did it seem like I didn’t?” Now it’s Richie’s turn to smirk. He dips one arm under water and squeezes one of Eddie’s heels.

Eddie giggles and Richie thinks his heart might jump out of his chest. “Tickles.”

Eddie bites his lower lip and still caresses the other’s calf, but his eyes are dark, so dark that Richie feels like he’s undressing him down to his very organs.

“How do you manage to stay cute _and_ sexy at the same time?”

“You think I’m sexy?” There’s no insecurity behind Eddie’s voice, and Richie realizes that he’s _asking_ for praise.

“I don’t understand. Do I _not_ make it abundantly clear that I want you?” asks Richie and leans forward a little bit, letting his hand slide down the inside of Eddie’s silky thigh.

He sees Eddie’s stomach fall in and out more quickly now, and he wants to _scream_ at how happy it makes him that he’s getting to him. His fingers are slowly sliding down, and he has to sit up now, feeling his feet slide under Eddie’s bottom. Richie’s arms are long, so it doesn’t take long for him to reach home base, and… _oh._

His hand wraps around Eddie and the other grips the edge of the bathtub _and_ Richie’s calf. The tall man’s knees aren’t even in the water anymore, but he’s too busy thinking about something else to consider the comfort of his position. Eddie is _rock-hard_ and-

“You are _never_ putting this in me,” says Richie, his eyes wide as saucers and his heart beating out of chest from excitement. _Eddie_ _’_ _s dick is in my hands, ladies and gentlemen. I_ _’_ _m ready to die now._

Eddie snorts. “Why not?” His voice barely has that confidence anymore, instead, he’s on the verge of practically _whining._

“Um, because I would _never_ be able to sit down again? I mean, are you fucking kidding me? What is this?! Only half of my hand can wrap around it! Can your tiny hand even close around this?” Richie is on the verge of shock now. He doesn’t know why it never occurred to him that Eddie might not be _average,_ but he certainly _never_ thought that he might be this thick.

Eddie kicks his stomach with his foot playfully, some of the water splashing out. “I can wrap my hand around my own dick, fuck off.” He has a pretty blush on his cheeks now and a glint in his eyes that almost made Richie come then and there.

“You’re absolutely unreal, you know that?” Richie’s in absolute awe, and he _oh so_ wished the water was transparent so he could see the entirety of a miracle that’s Eddie Kaspbrak.

“Thank god you have a huge mouth, huh?” Richie’s hand stops moving, and he just stares.

Eddie takes a moment to swat his hand away and props his hands on either side of the tub again, but this time to get up. Richie’s eyes dart down to see a rosy swollen tip, and his mouth is suddenly ready to drip saliva. His own cock twitches in response, and he looks at the slow movement of muscles on Eddie’s torso as he climbs to sit on his lap. Richie’s entire body feels like it’s been engulfed in flames – Eddie skin is soft, silky, and smooth and it _glides_ everywhere it touches him. His bathroom smells like a vanilla bath bomb, and the dim lighting reflects off Eddie’s tan skin _just right,_ casting small shadows on the waves of muscles.

Richie lifts his head to look into Eddie’s dark-brown doe eyes. “ _Shit_ , you’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”  

Eddie’s hands finally go around Richie’s neck and wet the long ends, scraping the top of his neck. _Oh god._ “You’re not so bad yourself, Tozier.” _When did his voice get so deep?_

Richie feels his body get covered in goosebumps and his dick must be purple by now from how ridiculously _good_ it feels to have Eddie’s ass gently press on top of it. He puts his hands on the other’s hips and just watches him, every movement of every muscle and the deep rising and falling of his chest.

“I used to daydream about you so much,” he knows his voice is dripping honey, but there’s nothing but the truth there.

“Is that right?” asks Eddie, caressing the back of Richie’s neck.

“Yeah… Especially in English Lit. You sat by the window a little to the left, and I was sorta diagonally angled to have the perfect view of you. It was my favorite class,” says Richie, grinning sheepishly. 

“What did you think about?” Eddie reached out to grab the bottle from the floor and took a sip.

“Oh, you _don’t_ wanna know, Eds. Dirty stuff. Very good imagination up here,” says Richie, putting an index finger to his temple.

“Reality better, I hope?” asks Eddie smirking, taking another swing of the wine.

“You have no idea,” says Richie and nods his head towards the bottle, asking for some.

Eddie angles it towards his mouth, pouring it straight in. Richie nods when it’s enough, and Eddie places it back on the floor, returning his hands to the other’s neck.

“So what is this exactly?” asks Richie, inching a little closer because if they don’t kiss in the next minute, he might _explode._

“I don’t know, but I think you ruined sex for me,” says Eddie laughing.

Richie snorts. “Why?”

“I never came from blowing someone before.”

Richie feels his chest tighten. “Neither have I. Wanna test it?”

Eddie’s face suddenly gets a little more serious, and he leans down, brushing his lips against Richie’s. It’s so sudden and quick that Richie doesn’t get to reciprocate. Eddie’s lips start moving a little, teeth tugging on Richie’s bottom lip and the latter is so far _gone,_ he doesn’t even remember his own name anymore. _Who would_ _’_ _ve thought it could be this good?_

Richie finally regains composure and starts moving his own lips, mirroring Eddie’s actions, and tugs on his lip playfully. He feels the small man smile on his lips, and they kiss softly for a while, learning the movement of each other’s mouths. The heavy taste of wine is slowly becoming sweet, spreading around their lips, dulling down to the taste of them merged together. But then Eddie rolls his hips slightly, and he brushes against Richie’s cock _just right,_ and the tall man grips his hips feverishly pushing him down more, yearning for pressure. Richie’s mouth opens wider, and his tongue touches Eddie’s, and he feels it _so much_ in his groin that suddenly even water provides relief to his sensitivity.

But then Eddie pulls away and stares at him, swollen lips parted and a small smile on his face, curls damp with the perspiration of the tub, and _holy hell, I would die for this._ Eddie’s head dips down, and his tongue starts tracing patterns on Richie’s neck. When he feels Eddie press down on the especially protruding vein, he feels his own heartbeat on the other’s tongue, and it’s so _intimate_ and _sensual._ Richie has never had it like this before.

“Mm, tease.” Richie’s smile is sheepish and content.

“I used to daydream about you too,” says Eddie against his neck.

“Y-yeah?”

“Mhm.” Eddie’s humming resonates throughout Richie’s body.

“Ever got a boner?” asks Richie and instantly closes his eyes in fear, hoping he didn’t ruin the mood.

Eddie leaned back and looked him straight in the eye with a smirk. “Every day.”

“Seriously?”

“Why do you think I bolted out of class so fast?” asks Eddie laughing and giving Richie a small peck on the lips. 

“ _Fuck._ I just used to sit there for the next thirty minutes, skipping Math.” They both laughed against each other’s mouths, until Richie tugged on Eddie’s bottom lip, lifting the hips a little.

“Have you ever been with a man, Rich?” says Eddie, pinching the other’s chin between his thumb and index finger.

And Richie has never realized it before, but Eddie _is_ a man. Not in age categorization, because of course he is, but it’s something else _._ He has sharp cheekbones that make Richie’s knees weak, eyes so expressive and serious that make up for his height tenfold because he could stare _anyone_ down, his arms are toned and thick, and those dainty fingers are always so firm and confident that there’s no question that Eddie, _is_ indeed a _man._ And Richie feels like such a _boy_ next to him, next to the experienced squeeze of Eddie’s thighs around his own, to the way his tongue swirls on his neck, and the way he _talks, god,_ Richie couldn’t compete even if he tried.

He is pure putty under Eddie’s eyes, and he’s waiting for an answer, but Richie’s entire body is burning with desire and love for this _man._ A man he wants more than anyone in the world. A man who’s going to ruin sex for him too because _fuck,_ this could _never_ get any better.

“One time. It… it didn’t go well.” Richie is rubbing slow circles on Eddie’s hipbones that are barely even visible – that’s how toned he is.

“Why not, _baby?_ Were you too big for him?” That _mouth._ Richie feels his dick jerk in response. _Please, call me baby every day._

“N-no. We were drunk and I kinda sorta got soft.” He regrets saying it instantly because _shit_ if Eddie doesn’t want to fuck him, he might just jump off a building.

But Eddie just _smiles._ That little mischievous smile that tickles every single nerve in Richie’s body. “You think it’s gonna be a problem here, _sir_?” Eddie leans down to lick Richie’s top lip, and the latter’s hands begin to shake.

“Ugh, don’t call me ‘sir’, you’re older than me.”

Eddie leans back a little, putting both hands on either side of Richie’s head on the tub. “Just a couple of months, dumbass. What do you want me to call you?”

“I dunno. I like ‘baby’.” Richie smiles shyly.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, but Richie sees that he’s blushing a bit, probably pleased that he gets to call him that. “Okay, I can live with that. As long as _you_ _–"_

“Don’t call you ‘baby’. I know.” Richie leans forward and licks in between Eddie’s bulging chest muscles. He can feel him squirm in his lap and smiles against his skin. 

Eddie is silent as Richie’s tongue works around his chest, and the latter uses that opportunity to tease him a little. His hand suddenly moves down from the hipbone to circle around the back, his long fingers trailing over the slick skin. His middle finger goes up the straight line of Eddie’s spine, and he keeps kissing around the other’s chest, avoiding the nipples to raise sensitivity. His finger is trailing down now, and he gets a sudden rush of pleasure as it reached the bend leading to Eddie’s ass. He continues the motion, and as soon as he gets to the very top of the crack, he licks the left nipple softly, and Eddie moans with a relieved smile on his face. Richie wonders if that’s what heaven feels like.

His finger is going lower now, dipping easily through the slick skin of his cheeks and he traces the hole gently, careful not to press in yet. Eddie’s stomach and chest are heaving now, and he’s holding onto Richie’s hair and the edge of the tub for dear life. Richie’s finger is still going, and he feels Eddie lift his hips up a little to give him more access. Richie licks his right nipple and hears that heavenly moan again, his own balls close to being in pain now.

Richie is rubbing the little point between his hole and the balls, not touching either, teasing Eddie to get riled up. He looks up, and the other’s eyes are closed, beads of sweat trickling behind his ear that Richie wants to lick off, so he does. Eddie’s eyes flutter open, lashes stuck together and long, and Richie’s chest tightens again, and that’s the moment he knows that he’s completely, utterly, no-going-back, fucked _in love._

Eddie’s lips are parted, looking for an invitation, and Richie chases them, catching the man in a heated kiss. And Eddie doesn’t restrain his tongue this time, he traces the backs of Richie’s teeth, the roof of his mouth, bites and sucks on his lips and Richie already feels close, feels utterly _wrecked._

Richie’s fingers continue the path now, finding the bottom of Eddie’s petite balls, taking them both in hand gently and starts to move. Eddie bites his own bottom lip, and his moan is so much louder this time, would’ve practically been a scream if he didn’t close his mouth. Richie reaches the other hand out to pry the red bottom lip from Eddie’s teeth.

“I want to hear you. Don’t hold back,” says Richie, nipping on the other’s chin a little.

“Richie…” Eddie’s voice is mostly a breath, but it’s so _sensual,_ and Richie feels like goo all over again.

His fingers let go of the balls and trace down to the hole again, this time putting a bit of pressure on there, circling around the rim easily because of whatever heaven-sent conditioner was in the bath bomb. He wonders if his finger would easily go in, but doesn’t test it.

“You know w-what’s really fucking hot?” _Shit,_ Eddie’s voice is deep and strained, and he’s barely speaking, his breathing a rugged mess. 

“What, _love_?”

“T-that the heel of your hand is right under my balls but your f-fingers can stretch to the beginning of my crack. I l-love your hands, Rich.” Richie’s heart feels like exploding out of his chest. 

“I bet I can make you come like this. Just teasing you. You want that?”

Eddie merely moans, his eyes softly closing and opening with the slow movement of Richie’s fingers. Richie’s other hand circles back around Eddie’s cock, and he swallows from its thickness again. His thumb pushes gently on the head and Eddie practically screams, overstimulated. Richie starts pumping him slowly first and looks down, pleased to see that he can see some of Eddie now. His hands start working at a slow rhythm, in sync with each other.

Richie alternates between rubbing on top and under the head and pumping, between circling the rim and pushing just the tiniest bit, making Eddie’s hips jerk and his entire body squirm. He starts sucking on the nipples, tugging them towards himself, extending their lengths, his own hips out of control now. His arm somehow rubs against his own dick now, and he’s happy with just that – he wants to make Eddie scream.

Eddie is scratching his scalp almost painfully, the other hand sliding from the edge of the tub from time to time from unexpected waves of pleasure. He can’t take it eventually and pushes against Richie more, grabbing onto his shoulder and the base of his neck. Little more than two minutes in, Richie figures Eddie is close because he feels his cock pulsating in his hand, and Eddie is angling his neck for a kiss now. He doesn’t talk but his moans are almost screams, and he bites Richie’s lips, neck, ears, everywhere he can reach.

Richie is so lost in Eddie’s moans, and the sounds of water flapping over the edge of the tub, both of their strained breathing making the room so much hotter, wetter _, more._ He starts pumping faster, and the bottom of his stomach feels like ripping apart as he’s holding back an orgasm, waiting for Eddie to break. Eddie leans his forehead against his, and they’re sliding against each other, Eddie is basically fucking himself on Richie now, there is almost a pool next to the tub now.

Eddie angles his head a little to the side and kisses Richie’s temple, and his voice is the quietest strained whisper. “I love you.”

And Richie’s entire body explodes, everything is strained and on fire, and he faintly hears Eddie moan out straight into his ear. Richie continues to pump him through it lazily, a little lost in his own ecstasy, and he doesn’t know if he’s doing a good job. Richie’s head is on Eddie’s chest, and he’s taking much longer to recover than usual, and he’s surprised to find that his eyes are burning with small tears. Coming down from the high, he nips on Eddie’s chest a little and looks up, watching Eddie leaning against his shoulder, body still jerking a little.

Richie’s entire body feels like an utter mess, useless and spent, and he would’ve dozed off again, but Eddie is right there, on top of him, _loving_ him. Eddie laughs softly, and Richie does too, his heart and soul singing, his hands shaking a little where they’re trying to hug around Eddie. The small man lifts his head after about a minute and looks at him, softness and admiration burning in his brown eyes.

“I love you too,” says Richie weakly and his smile is hurting his face because saying it is so different than thinking it, and it somehow makes his chest explode again because _fuck,_ that’s the truest thing.

Eddie smiles wide showing teeth, which he barely ever does, and Richie squeezes his ass affectionately, kissing him slowly and languidly, relishing every single second. And Eddie doesn’t squirm because of the come in the water, doesn’t complain at all, just kisses him back, working through his curls, kissing along his cheekbones, licking his neck. Richie eventually nudges him to get up because his ass feels numb from the same position and they drain the bath, standing up and showering together, washing each other’s hair, finding it hard not to kiss.

They went to the bedroom right away, drying each other quickly in front of the bed, forgetting about their phones and the light in the kitchen. They get under Richie’s soft cotton covers, falling asleep naked and sated, with nothing but each other on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this became a series???? TF happened?  
> Guess I'm incapable of writing porn without plot. Meh.
> 
> Well, I hope you're happy either way. Let me know if part trois crossed your mind.
> 
> P.S. I made a tumblr! come talk or scream at me for the shortness of this chapter: creamy-brown-eyes


End file.
